


Double Down

by amybeegood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BENLO, Backstory loosely based on a Parent trap AU, Ben gets her wet, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Filthy, I'm Going to Hell, Kylo cleans her up, Kylo likes creampie, M/M, Multi, Only One Bed, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snowed In, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Trapped, Twincest, breylo - Freeform, but only to give enough plot for them all to meet up, filthy smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood/pseuds/amybeegood
Summary: #Breylo #Benlo #smut #noshameTwins Ben and Kylo met at summer camp as teenagers and discovered their parents had long since divorced and separated the pair, one for each. While the boys never figured out a way to bring their parents back together, they do visit their old camp in secret every year.When Park Ranger Rey is sent to investgate mysterious trespassers at Camp Takodana, she never expects to find two grown men...Camp might be closed for the winter, but that doesn’t mean someone isn’t going to be wide open by the end of this trip.





	Double Down

**Author's Note:**

> Smut officially commences chapter 2...

Black clouds hover ominously overhead as Rey parks her truck next to the last cabin at Camp Takodana. Farthest from the road, this cabin is the most remote, and the most likely one for daring kids from town to try to break into.

Rey tries her radio again, but she’s not getting a signal. Probably interference from the storm.

Not for the first time this afternoon, she curses Poe for sending her up here on a wild goose chase.

Teenagers who live in the small town down the mountain occasionally like to try their luck to sneak into the old cabins in the winter time, and one of Rey’s many duties as a Park Ranger during the off-season is to boot them out and send them scuttling back down the mountain with a scathing lecture and threats to call parents.

It usually isn’t too big of a deal since most of the kids don’t have four-wheel drive and can’t afford the gas for a sixty-mile trip into the mountains.

And it is winter, with a huge snowstorm set to roll in, so Rey is surprised to get a report from Ranger Dameron telling her he spotted a black SUV heading up the road to Lake Coruscant.

When she rounded the bend in the winding forest road, she sure enough spied a black SUV parked next to the cabin. The rig was brand new, maybe a rental. Out-of-towners, by the looks of it.

Damn.

Probably not teenagers who will scare easily.

She loosens the strap on her holster hoping these aren't criminals doing shady things out here.

It’s only two o’clock in the afternoon, but with the clouds overhead it feels nearer to sunset.

Rey shivers.

“Hello?” she calls, approaching the cabin. “Anyone in there?”

She hears a deep voice right away. _“Oh, shit! Ben, someone’s here! Quick, hide!”_

_“I can’t hide, dipshit. Where? Up the chimney?”_

Damn and damn.

 _Two_ deep voices. Two men.

She draws her sidearm and puts on her sternest, most intimidating voice. “I’m Ranger Rey Johnson with the National Park Service. I need you to come out with your hands up, please…”

A flake of snow lands on her nose.

 _Shit-fuck,_ they have about two minutes to start hauling ass down the mountain before the snowstorm of the century traps them on the rough roads.

She eyes a large stack of freshly-split firewood next to the cabin’s only rickety door, and her heart begins pounding as she listens for more conversation through the thin wooden walls of the cabin. Buildings like this are not intended for use in late fall through spring, as they are old, uninsulated, and extremely rustic.

_“Hands up? What the fuck, Ben? Does that mean…a gun?”_

_“I’m not gonna go out there and find out. You go.”_

“You know I can hear you…right?” Rey creeps closer, a bit more confident now. But she keeps her gun up.

Another snowflake falls on her outstretched hand, then another.

She glances around and notices snow beginning to flutter down rather quickly, now.

“You know it’s not safe to be up here this time of year?” she calls. “And we’re about due for a snowstorm…you might wanna think about heading down this mountain right quick. Before you’re trapped.”

_“See? I fuckin’ told you!”_

_“So? This was the only time I could get off work!”_

The door cracks open and a huge hand sticks out, waving frantically.

“Don’t shoot!”

Rey keeps her gun trained on the door, prepared for anything. That hand is enormous and attached to a well-muscled forearm, lightly dusted with dark hair.

There are two of them and only one of her and at least one of them is _big_.

Unease writhes through her. _They_ don’t know her radio isn’t working, or that Poe will assume she’ll wait out the storm up here if he doesn’t hear from her soon. Nobody's coming for her and she really wishes she’d called for backup before heading up.

Another, equally large hand appears next to the first one in a gesture of surrender.

_“Stop pushing! Fuck.”_

“We can explain!”

Her pulse kicks up a notch at the sexy growl coming from behind the door.

Shit. Two of them and they are _both_ big.

However, she lowers her gun a fraction. These don’t sound like hardened criminals up to no good. They’re bickering like kids, even if they sound like full-grown men.

They sound like…actually, they sound the _same_ …

“Why don’t you boys come on out of there so I can see you?” Rey cajoles.

“Uhhhhh…we can’t come out…”

“Why not?” Rey asks, instantly alert again.

“Uhhhhh…we’re naked.” A snort and a masculine chuckle.

Rey rolls her eyes. _Oh._ A lover’s tryst.

She steps up to the door. Enough is enough.

After prodding the door open with the toe of her boot, it takes a minute to adjust her eyes against the dim light inside.

Sure enough, semi-crouched in front of the door are two enormous, naked men. They look identical except one has shorter hair.

One is smirking and the other looks appalled.

She blinks and feels her cheeks heat at the sight of all those pale, glorious muscles.

“Um. Do you boys have clothes or…a blanket or something you could put on?”

“Sleeping bags and gear are in the Jeep, and no we don’t have clothes in here, which is Kylo’s fault not mine,” says the one with shorter hair.

 _He’s gorgeous,_ Rey thinks. _They both are._

Seriously deep flutters shoot through her belly.

_Now is not the time to be getting horny._

“Shit, Ben, look at all the snow!” exclaims the one with longer hair. He’s peering beyond her in apparent fascination at the increasing snowfall. He looks like a little kid at Christmas, in awe of it.

She tears her gaze from his lushly parted lips and tries not to think about the color and how it matches his brother’s…

The entire area around the cabin and their vehicles already looks like powdered sugar has been sprinkled liberally over everything. As she watches, snow whirls from the sky in even stronger flurries.

She looks back to the two in the cabin. They’ve both stood up to their full height, and she has to crane her neck.

_Tall. Tall and naked. And muscles. And fabulous lips and hair and huge, gorgeous hands…and their pecs, fuck._

Their pecs alone are worth at least a few minutes’ hard perusal.

_Good Lord._

Her face heats and she is sure she’s blushing even as she tries not to notice their…other assets. Neither one of them seems embarrassed in the least, which only seems to make it worse for some reason.

“Um.” She takes a breath and wills herself to look in their eyes. “Why the heck aren’t you boys dressed?”

_Whiskey. Their eyes are the color of whiskey._

The one with longer hair – Kylo – glances guiltily at his brother before admitting, “I threw our clothes in the lake because Ben wouldn’t go polar bear dipping with me.”

Ben glowers at him. “And now look at us! Fuckin’ naked in front of this nice lady cop. And freezing our balls off,” he mutters bitterly.

He peers at her badge and name tag, which only displays her first initial and last name. Rey keeps her eyes up and fixed firmly on theirs but only with monumental effort. She’s pretty sure, from what she’s already glimpsed, there are still plenty of balls to go around, cold or no. These two boys are _hung_.

“I’m a Park Ranger,” she blurts out. "Not a cop." A gust of wind kicks at the cabin door and Kylo braces it open with one hand.

He doesn’t hide his interest as he runs his gaze slowly down then back up her uniformed figure.

“We could get our stuff out of the car and…be on our way,” Ben offers slowly. But he’s looking at her, too, and she realizes her nipples are rock hard. And that’s not the only thing getting hard.

Rey meets his eyes and a hot spike of lust slides into her. And she realizes it’s already too late.

Another gust of wind presses the open door against Kylo’s outstretched hand, and his bicep flexes temptingly.

“There’s no way any of us are making it down the hill tonight,” Rey utters. “We should build a fire a prepare to hole up for a night. Or two.”

She immediately regrets her use of the term “hole up” but doesn’t wait around to see their reaction.

On the way back to her rig, nervous anticipation whips along her spine. She’s going to have to spend the night with two of the sexiest men she’s ever laid eyes on.

And she’s pretty sure she only spied one bed in that cabin.

She thanks her lucky stars she shaved her legs that morning – although there is no way they will ever know it, since she intends to remain fully clothed for this little impromptu camping trip – it _is_ nice to feel somewhat feminine, pretty even, when in close proximity to such handsome men.

She grabs her emergency kit from the trunk, as well as her spare blanket and bottle of water.

Other than a few dry granola bars, she doesn’t have any food. Her heart sinks when she realizes she’s going to have to do the noble thing and share even that. Unless.

She catches a flash of pale flesh as one of the twins darts to the black Jeep and begins chucking supplies out the rear passenger door. His naked buttocks flex every time he leans into the open door and tosses bags over his shoulder.

The other one seems to be getting a fire started, if the faint acrid tang of woodsmoke in the air is any indication.

Looks like they are pretty well-stocked, actually.

Maybe this won’t be so bad.

Shivering, she goes to help gather up the bags and supplies and carry them inside.

The cabin itself is sparsely outfitted with a window, a tiny pot-bellied woodstove, and a long shelf along one side at counter height.

Sure enough, there is only one bunk area, sturdily built into the wall opposite the stove.

Fortunately, the boys seem to have packed an air mattress and several warm-looking sleeping bags, as well as a cooler, which Ben lugs inside with a grunt.

“So, looks like you two were planning on spending some time out here…” Rey starts, not so subtly fishing for some kind of explanation.

These two aren’t criminals, but neither are they behaving…innocently.

Kylo, still naked, hunches in front of the stove, adding wood to the fire. She tries not to stare at his perfectly sculpted butt or the broad expanse of his shoulders as he patiently feeds kindling to the crackling flames. His dark hair flows down to his shoulders, thick and wavy and silky-looking.

“We were,” Ben admits, pulling out a battery-powered air pump to fill the large mattress.

Just one. Rey swallows, unsure of what to do. They are both still gloriously naked, and despite the chill in the cabin, she feels a bit flushed. It’s rather claustrophobic and the snow outside only increases the illusion of extreme isolation.

It hits her once again that she is trapped in a cabin in the middle of nowhere with two very large, very capable men who seem to have no problem with nudity and who, if she’s not mistaken, have both indicated a rather _heated_ interest in her.

“Take a seat sweetheart, and we’ll get things set up,” Ben tells her, nodding to the bare bunk. His off-hand use of the endearment _sweetheart_ makes her pulse skitter and skip. She’s not used to being treated so chivalrously in her line of work. Or ever, really.

Obediently, she sits, crouching on the built-in bunk, figuring it’s best to stay out of their way, since they seem to know what they are doing.

Just beyond the window the snow begins to fall in earnest. They might be stuck here for a day…or two…

Or more.

“I hope someone brought a deck of cards,” she mutters.

Kylo and Ben exchange a quick glance and Kylo winks at her.

“Oh, don’t worry.”

“I’m sure we'll find some way to entertain each other.”

Another gust of wind rattles the cabin, and Kylo adds a small log to the little woodstove. It’s toastier now, despite the near foot of snow already covering everything outside, but Rey’s vantage is farthest from the stove and still a touch chilly.

She knows once the storm settles down and the wind abates, the cabin will be snug as can be.

But for now, she’s huddling under a sleeping bag, and Ben and Kylo have each donned several layers of clothes.

They take turns sipping whiskey from the bottle, having decided to ration the wine they brought. Even Rey, having given in to the inevitable hours ago, when she realized her Ranger uniform will be dreadfully uncomfortable to spend several days in, takes a sip, carefully adjusting the overlarge sleeve of Kylo’s UCLA sweatshirt.

Ben, upon seeing her don his brother’s clothing, chivalrously offered his own beanie from NYU, no less, as well as a pair of huge woolen socks that go up to her knees.

She also grudgingly accepted a pair of flannel pajama bottoms after they pointed out how uncomfortable her slacks looked, and Rey once again thanked the stars she had the foresight to shave her legs this morning. While she changed, they kept their gazes politely averted, but she was self-conscious, nonetheless.

The two have been pleasantly sniping at each other all afternoon, but they seem to get along well.

She doesn’t know much about siblings herself, but she’s glad she won’t be stuck listening to actual bickering for the duration of their residence here.

Or so she thought.

“Just because you’ve fucked a woman doesn’t mean you know how to kiss one,” Kylo argues.

Rey’s attention snaps back to the immediate present with vivid alacrity.

_Wait, what?_

“I have kissed and fucked plenty, unlike you, ya virgin,” Ben chortles, swigging from the whiskey bottle with a cocky smirk.

Rey turns to look at Kylo. She can’t tell if Ben was being serious, but Kylo’s cheeks are flaming red, and he smacks the back of his hand against Ben’s shoulder with a decidedly vengeful slap that sounds harder than it needs to be.

“I’m _not_ a virgin,” Kylo argues hotly, glancing self-consciously to Rey before grabbing the bottle and taking a swig. “Just with girls,” he mutters.

Rey's own cheeks flame to match Kylo’s, feeling suddenly as if she has interrupted an old argument. One they’ve had many times, but perhaps never in front of a stranger.

Ben sniffs disdainfully. “Dunno why you think girls don’t like you. They like me fine and we look the fuckin' same. It must be something to do with your personality, bro.” He turns to Rey for confirmation. “Right?”

Rey, for her part, blinks and tries to think of what to say. There is absolutely no way a girl would NOT be interested in either one of these strapping young beefcakes.

“Um. You _both_ are very attractive,” she finally mumbles, holding out her hand for the bottle. “Any girl would be thrilled to kiss you, I’m sure.” 

“Really?” Kylo glares at Ben. “Because Ben seems to think otherwise.”

“Um.” She sips from the bottle and hopes to goodness Ben doesn’t have cooties from all the kissing and fucking he’s been bragging about.

Ben returns Kylo's glower with a knowing curl of his lip. Finally, he nods to Rey and says, “Well. _She’s_ a girl. Maybe Rey here would be willing to…you know…?”

She chokes on her whiskey and sputters, “What?”

Kylo runs a shy gaze over her and scowls at Ben. “Fuck, you’re such an asshole. Now you’ve embarrassed her.”

Ben shrugs and crosses his arms. He appears to be having some telepathic conversation with his brother. 

She takes another tentative sip of whiskey and passes the bottle to Ben.

"I'm not embarrassed," she eventually admits. She isn't. Not really. 

“Well, what else are we gonna do up here?”

Rey is looking at Kylo’s lips, full and luscious and slightly wet from the whiskey bottle and decides Ben is right. What else _are_ they gonna do up here?

She smiles and leans recklessly in Kylo’s direction.

“You’ve never kissed a girl? With a gorgeous mouth like yours? What a shame.” She shakes her head, teasing, and desire spills into her belly as Kylo’s gaze hovers longingly on her mouth.

_Oh, fuck he’s pretty._

She decides maybe one little kiss won’t hurt.

Besides. They have to keep warm somehow. 

**Author's Note:**

> My works:
> 
> A/B/O  
> [House of The Rising Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512809/chapters/51276604) (A/B/O, Epic Scale Fantasy with a Canon-flavor, Read the tags)  
> [First Knot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978156) (Preylo, A/B/O, quick and FILTHY)  
> [Bad Neighbors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874359) (A/B/O, cop/lawyer, enemies-to-lovers, COMPLETE, now with EVEN MORE smut!)  
> [Knotting Hill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038721) (A/B/O WIP, mobsters and shenanigans)  
>   
> Darker Stuff:  
> [Body of Work](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/24723547/chapters/59762740) (Soulmates, Killers, WIP)  
> [Little Animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902718) (DARKFIC, SMUT, Read the Tags, COMPLETE)  
> [Devil on the Dark Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287023) (Modern Hades/Persephone Fairy Tale WIP, one more chapter to go!)  
> [GatorWestern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502323) (Vampire/Horror WIP, almost done!)  
>   
> Short and Smutty:  
> [Smoke Gets In Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231210) (Short fic, stoner soulmates, filthy smut, COMPLETE!)  
> [Fire Down Below](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659043/chapters/49061249) (Filthy two-shot, Porn AU, crack, COMPLETE!)  
> [Freak Show](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1098873) (Circus AU, Comedy, one-shot series)  
> [Special Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836562) (one-shot)  
> [Urinal Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412686) (one-shot, no urine or cakes involved, I swear!)  
>   
> Long and Plotty (and also Smutty):  
> [Say It With Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710287) (Funny, Escort/Sugar Daddy AU, smutty, COMPLETE!)  
> [Music To My Ears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121106) (Classical Music/Assassins AU, re-booting WIP)  
>   
> Although my WIPs are in varying stages of progress, I can promise none of them are abandoned, just resting. :)
> 
> XOXO!


End file.
